The Maze
by yorkielover123456789
Summary: An extremely late Holiday oneshot. They had no idea what a maze work they would be walking into... Or what they would have to do to get out. To all my fanfiction friends! An OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE!  
I'm here once more to add to this, now collection of fanfictions.**

**NOTE: This is my friends from HSD, an OC oneshot- This really isn't in any particular setting or anything... Or is it?  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, and as usual, we own only one character.  
Yorkie: Yay!  
**

**Alright, I hope you enjoy I know it's early and stuff but here you go!  
Happy Holidays!**

* * *

"Sheri, are you sure we are going the right way?" A familiar blastoise asked, a thick winter coat around his blue shell as they trudged forward.

The ground, which was at least piled with 6 inches of snow, could not have been filed with more idle pit holes on the otherwise hard floor, making the familiar gang walk even more slow than they cared for. The tall evergreen trees were now far behind them and there was nothing but the cold, hard, snow to keep them company. The map was soggy from being dropped in the snow and a bit torn, not to mention nearly impossible to read. The pale white tiger tilted her head to read it, confusion written across her features..

In other words, they were completely lost.

"Chris, I think we're close by!" Sheri, the same tiger with a scorpion tail who was wearing a bright pink scarf along with matching pink boots declared.

Everyone cheered with delight.

"Sheri, other way." A quiet voice spoke, pointing in the opposite direction. Noticing Sheri's expression, she added, "You're holding it sideways." Sheri paused for a minute as she handed it to the quiet girl with large silver eyes, who lightly smiled at her, before studying the map and leading the way.

_BAM! _

"I'm okay, just tripped over a ladybug." Laguz groaned as Mega shook his head and tsked before helping her up.

"What do you think Yorkie is up to?" Ace asked Anna, who shrugged, "She's probably doing just the same thing as last year."

Kyo groaned at her reply, murmuring, "But doing the same thing is booring!" ML glanced at her friend with a look that agreed,when suddenly a tree branch whacked them in the face. She rubbed her face, muttering before she suddenly karate-chopped the tree branch in half. The tree didn't even see what was coming.

"Wait guys... Wait one second...Laguz, it was a pit hole.." Vinny studied the pit, kneeling in the snow as he wiped the dirt and examined it.

"Come on Vinny, we should go around it then. " Chika advised, stopping in her tracks as she observed Vinny.

"Wait, but how could Laguz go around this whole thing? Some pit holes can be extremely dangerous, around 50 feet deep, or even a 100." Vinny explained to Chika, as he motioned towards the circle, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

After Vinny said that, Laguz began slowly walking to the trap- pit, her eyes staring with burning curiosity and interest as she leaned near, but far enough that she couldn't fall.

"The ground must've been uneven then, otherwise you surely would have fallen." Zeena observed.

"Wait, I think I see something..." Anna squinted as she came closer, crouching into the snow as she leaned forward, the snow crunching as she slipped closer to the seemingly black hole, clutching Ace's hand in hers when..

"AHHHH!" Anna screamed as she slipped and fell towards the bottomless hole, her figure fading, bringing Ace down with her.

"Guys!" Sheri screamed as she watched them fall, her eyes widened as they slowly went away from their sight.

Everything then happened very quickly.

Mega looked around frantically for something for Ace and Anna to grab at and collided into Champ, who thought of the exact same thing and both fell backwards, just inches from the seemingly bottomless pit. TNFG and Chika gave an expression of utter shock and terror, their faces both wide-eyed and jaws dropped. Sheri cried out before wrapping her arms around herself, looking away with a horrified expression, quivering. Chris stared, his expression completely upset yet empty. Kaiimi couldn't find any words to say- she was utterly dumbfounded. Laguz lunged towards the pit, being held back by, surprisingly Kyo and ML, who's expressions was one with misery as she shouted at Laguz to stay back as she held back her friend. Zeena quietly lowered her head, not saying a word.

When suddenly, just as they all began to accept the devastation...

"Hey guys! Are you there? Come on!" A faint echo of Ace's voice traveled, distinctly through all the ears of the group.

Laguz, ML and Kyo who all began to fought, paused. Everyone looked up, daring to acknowledge the sound. It wasn't until Champ whipped to his side to meet Mega's eyes, with a careful expression. "Please tell me you heard that too." Champ spoke, saying it slowly as he looked at everyone's facial features to see if he really was going crazy.

Mega nodded cautiously,"I think we all did." He neared the edge of the pit, a sense of carefulness and stealth, scrutinizing the black hole..

"A-Ace? Is that you?" Sheri hollered, peeking at the pit just a little, nervousness creeping in her voice.

At first, only the echo of Sheri's voice was heard.

They all began to accept the defeat, some lowering their heads, tears brimming, utter shock at what happened...

"Sheri! Come on, you guys, I think you should see this!" Ace's response yell was heard, almost faintly. Chris's face confirmed it as well- It definitely was Ace.

"Well... Together, everyone?" Laguz offered, linking her arms with TNFG and Kyo.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec. You want to jump?" Kaiimi asked, a little skeptically as she gave a glimpse of the endless hole. "It has to be around 100 feet."

Chika faced her, "Well, Ace is alive and well down there- there must be something. We can't leave him." And with that, she extended her hand towards Kaiimi. Kaiimi gave a slightly alarmed look, but took a deep breath before taking it. "You're right."

Everyone began to hold hands together. Laguz gazed upwards, as she linked arms with ML and Chris. "Are you guys ready for this?" There was a slight undeniable edge of excitement in her voice; although it may have been fear, which we highly doubt. Finally, Mega, Sheri, Kyo, TNFG, Vinny and everyone else nodded, staring back down at the intimidating pit, closing their eyes or biting their lips in fear or anxiety or even, if you were anything like the Random Brigade, excited.

"On 3?" Chris instructed, but it came out more like a question.

Chika shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip as she counted. "1..."

"2.." TNFG continued, tightening her grip.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean I really don't like-" Someone interrupted, talking quickly, their voice dripping with fear and nerves.

"WOOOHOOOOO!" The entire Random Brigade practically dived practically headfirst, and everyone, regardless of whether they were actually going to jump or not, fell in, the choice no longer theirs. At the very least, everyone had been holding hands tightly enough.

"What happened to 3?" Kaiimi shouted, practically clutching Chika's hand and Sheri's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screeched with a combination of fear and happiness, if it made any sense.

"I FEEL LIKE A BIRD!" Another cheerfully proclaimed.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEE!" Yet another shouted, tightening their grip.

"AT LEAST WE DIE TOGETHER AS A FAMILY!" Someone else declared, and everyone began to happily smile, cry or laugh, recalling memories with euphoria and nostalgia, the first mafia game, or perhaps the very first-

_**PFFFSSSSSSHHH!**_

"What the..."

"Well, glad that's over.."

"It was fun while it lasted."

Slowly, one by one, everyone got up off the colossal bubbly, squishy, extremely thick thing they all landed on. Though most would not admit it, maybe ever, that it was one of the most fun experiences ever.

"Well, that explains how Ace and Anna is alive, but does anyone have a flashlight?" Mega asked, as he looked around the dark.

"Wait, I think there is a switch somewhere..." Ace said, feeling around the wall. "Aha!" Ace proudly flickered the light up, and was nearly mauled by Sheri and everyone, who immediately enveloped him and Anna in a group hug.

"Ace! Anna!" They all said in unison, "You're alive!"

**_BEEP-BOOP-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

Suddenly, a mechanic whirring sound at the top of the hole suddenly broke up the hug. Two metal slides slid from the top, closing the hole which upon they entered.

"Well, there is no going back." TNFG gave a look up at the ceiling, before shrugging her shoulders, "Well, we probably couldn't have anyways."

"Well, actually..." ML cut in, but didn't finish as she kept glaring up at the ceiling. "Wait just one second. I've seen that..." Chika, hearing ML, turned her head upwards to catch what ML was seeing.

"Chris!" Chika suddenly called out, and Chris quickly swiveled towards her. "What?"

The room grew silent, although there wasn't a particular reason as to why.

"Yorkie has a new obsession, right?" She said, her eyes still stuck on the ceiling.

"I think so... Why?" Chris replied as she prompted his gaze upwards towards the ceiling. "Her obsession is with Gotham rogues, if memory strikes me correct...Chika, what does that have to do with it?"

"I get it now. Yorkie's now obsessed with Batman... And that's the Riddler's signature question mark." Mega explained.

"So wait, what does this mean?" Sheri asked curiously. "I mean, what about it?"

"Uh, Sheri?" Ace called out, waving everyone's attention over to the front doors of a gray building, a envelope in his hands. "You guys may want to read this."

As everyone gathered around, Ace began to read.

"_Dear whichever one of you guys are reading this,_

_Hey there! It's me, Yorkie!__ I wanted to give you all something for the holidays, but first, I also want to give you all an adventure that will, hopefully bring more holiday cheer and a new sense of danger-_" Ace's eyes widened, but Anna whispered to him, "I don't think she would really put us in any danger... Right?"

"_And I thought to myself, what could possibly be more intriguing than getting our crazy ol' crew back together- And it hit me! A puzzle!_" Mega lit up slightly. Mega was always up for a challenge.

"_But of course, it has to appeal to everybody in the group. So, while your crazy entrance in here must have been fun-_" Sheri's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"_I definitely want this to be the most memorable time we all had together, ever. And I love you guys and I think you are all up for the challenge._" Laguz eyed the paper, a bit of smile biting back.

_"So, here is the first, for Edward Nygma, or the Riddler- a riddle. So after you all enter the doors, read this, but keep this paper. It may be important later on. Good luck and see you all, soon." _Ace finished, looking around at everybody.

"I love how she says _may be_ important..." Vinny pretended to huff, but there was the small corners of a smile on his face.

"Knowing her, that means it is important." Chris replied, shaking his head with an amused look on his face.

"Are we all ready?" Champ questioned. Everyone nodded, and with that, Kaiimi swung open the doors.

"What the heck?" Chris spoke as a sudden mist engulfed everybody, fogging everything with a incredibly brilliant but strange shade of blue filling their eyesight, with an even stranger smell that was not displeasing nor pleasing to the nose. Chris waved it away, coughing a bit as his eyesight cleared.

Ace was one of the first who's eyes recovered from the mysterious fog and he suddenly caught sight of Anna, who stumbled a bit when she walked through the door. Her eyes were dilated a lot, and by the looks of it, a little red and watery. He thought, that if she had the same look, it was no doubt that they probably did as well. She widened her eyes as she stared at the room, and he wondered for a second, that if the cause was the fog (which there was no real doubt it couldn't have been) what for?

"Whoa!" ML exclaimed, snapping him back to reality. And Ace, then proceeded to drop his jaw just slightly at the room.

The so-called room was utterly enormous- it had no walls. Then again, other then the small rectangle by the front door they all stood on, it had no floor either.  
This 'room' was as open and as bright as the blue sky outside, maybe even brighter. There were clouds on the top, larger and looking positively fluffy. A strong breeze suddenly chilled everyone as it came swirling about, almost knocking ML off her feet. And out of nowhere, a huge rushing stream suddenly appeared, just stopping right before the rectangle platform, and almost just like the sky, it seemed that it was almost bottomless.

"Uh-oh!" TNFG took a sudden, quick step back as the water splashed at her shoes, almost soaking them. "Aww, man." She said, as she looked down at her shoes.

"Don't worry, it'll dry- Ouch!" Kaiimi exclaimed as a sudden plant shot out from next to her, several thorns cutting across her arms. The plant began to start growing a small, violently red strawberry until it grew rapidly to the size of her paw.

Everyone's attention almost immediately snapped to that, as the other side of the so-called 'floor' was covered in luscious green plants, which all seemed to grow every fruit imaginable; durians, grapes, starfruit, mangoes, bananas, berries, the list could go on and on. Not only that, but these fruits seemed to just enlargen until it was at least the size of your hand. Sheri hid a smile when she caught sight of the Random Brigade looking around for the smallest watermelon without leaving the platform, to be, she assumed, in The Guinness Records. Suddenly, a shining sight made everybody halt and prop their heads upwards towards the unnaturally azure sky, where probably the oddest rainbow shot out of the clouds, a hazy, sparkling thing. It was hard to tell if all this was real or not, but it looked almost impossibly pretty yet utterly strange.

All in all, it was an extremely surreal experience.

"Alright guys, why don't we just cross over?" Chika called out as she tried lightly to put her foot over the green ground. Almost immediately, it slipped right through as if it was a cloud.

"I guess we have to solve this riddle Yorkie made for us first." Mega spoke, with a somewhat puzzled expression. "Ace, she did leave one, right?"

Ace nodded, before opening up the paper and reading. "A cloud is my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man..."

Chika suddenly called out, everyone turning to face her as she spoke. "It's a traditional riddle, I've heard it before. The answer is rain."

All of a sudden, it began to rain. Scratch that. It began to _pour _rain, but not a drop was hitting them. If it wasn't for the sound of heavy rain and the sight right in front of them, not a single one of everybody would have believed it was raining. It rained and rained in front of them, and then something even more peculiar and strange happened.

The rain seemed to collide together, falling in the front of the sky, until it pooled enough, in the perfect shape of a bridge, stretching to the other side.

"How strange." Zeena remarked.

"It's kind of cool." Laguz commented.

"So, who's first?" ML asked, with her signature grin as she looked at everyone.

"I'll go!" Kyo offered and waved her hand as she stepped in front of everyone.

Kaii grinned as she replied, "And me right behind you."

Just like that, Kyo clambered right on the bridge and strolled as if this was perfectly normal for water to swell into a bridge. Kaiimi followed, slightly behind her. After Kyo reached the end, she cheered and motioned everyone, "Come on guys!"

Everybody called back different responses as they all trekked with ease onto the bridge. It didn't feel like water at all. Chris let his curiosity get the best of him and he glanced downwards...

It wasn't water.

It was just a stone bridge.

He turned his head, examining the once amazing room.

All it had was a dirt floor, with vines still growing around brick walls, but they looked more similar to weeds. Instead of vines from the ceiling, it was merely rope. At the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw something swinging, but he was too distracted.

"Guys...It's not water." Chris called out, and Champ glanced at the ground, stunned almost to see he was right.

"Wait... But if it is not water." Mega suddenly paused. "And then the fruit couldn't have been real... Guys, we've just been drugged."

ML suddenly shouted, "What? This fruit isn't real?" She held up a watermelon, no bigger than her hand... Only it was no longer the shape of a watermelon.

It was now a glimmering green stone that she held in her hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna screamed, ML giving her an odd expression. "CHRIS!"

Chris suddenly wheeled himself around frantically as he yelled, "WHAT? WHAT?"

Anna and Sheri suddenly all cried out in unison, "TROLL!"

A large, vomit-colored green, acrid-smelling thing screeched with anger, a colossal club in his hands as he stood up. It was indeed a troll.

The angry troll suddenly swung his wooden club ferociously as it yelled "GEEEEEEEEVIT BAACK!" What he was saying, was a bit harder to understand.

Chris suddenly slide right under, dodging it by inches as the club smashed the part of the bridge he had been standing on, merely two seconds ago. Chika gave an alarmed expression as the troll spun three hundred and sixty degrees wit his club, determined to smash someone.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIENDS!" Sheri yelled angrily as she pounced fully on the ugly troll, making sure her razor sharp claws sunk in strongly before delivering a enormous bite, too angry to even register the disgusting taste.

"MERRRRRRGH! GEROFF MEE! ARGH!" The troll screeched, struggling with Sheri, who kept thrashing and attacking, and began blindly swinging his club harder, trying to fling her off of him, and whacked Ace accidentally, who almost instantly clutched his arm, which fortunately wasn't too badly hurt.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Anna screamed out, her fire flames dancing brightly as she head-butted straight into the troll's foot, with all her might.

That's when all chaos broke loose.

Kyo charged straight for the troll, climbing up his back swiftly before she reached the top of his greasy hair, wrinkling her nose as she stood firmly on the hair, before swinging herself over to kick him straight in the face repeatedly.

"ARGHHHHHH! STOP!" He roared as he dropped his club and his hands fumbled for his face. Kyo took this moment to climb back in his hair, tugging it as hard as she could when she climbed it, before flipping over and tightly clutching the filthy hair.

Champ hurried over to the club, halting when something suddenly caught his eye, swinging up in the air, suspended by a rope, dangling by one foot near the corner... She had caramel skin, dark black hair and white gloves...

"Child?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow as he came closer to her, her expression a bit sheepish.

"Hey Champ!" She answered brightly, "Do you mind helping me down? I got a bit stuck, you see.."

"How on Earth did you get stuck, actually?" Champ replied, studying at the rope that held her ankle.

"Well... I'm still not entirely sure." Child hesitated before continuing, "I entered the room and I attempted to walk onto the field and well, a vine must have caught me for not solving the riddle first."

"Wait, why didn't you say anything to us?" Champ asked her, as he untied the knot.

"I did, but I think the spray, since it made everyone's vision distorted to see only the fake scenery, distorted it so no one could hear anything but that, or at least very faintly." Child explained, finally managing to stop swinging in the process. "So it's probably- Whoaaa!" Child tumbled to the ground, before jumping back up, dusting herself off.

"Sorry!" He spoke before glancing over at the battle with the troll. "Well, I'll go help everyone out." Child nodded as they both ran into the vicious fight.

"Get back under your bridge!" Laguz spat, as she delivered a tough bite to the troll before spitting and gasping as she crushed her fist into the ugly thing, "Yuck! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!"

The troll suddenly swept up ML, dangling her back and forth as he shouted louder and louder, "ROOOAARRR! STAHP! GIVEEEEEEE! EEEEET BAHCK!" With a stormy voice he cried out, clearly infuriated, although his voice was so garbled, it was hard to understand.

"ML!" Champ suddenly hollered as he smashed his fist into the troll, who belted out a cry before retaliating with a kick that nearly sent Champ flying. "Give him the stone!"

ML stared at the troll nonchalantly as she dangled back and forth with one hand, holding her stare as she called out, "The rock? Sure." She tossed it back in his face, and almost instantly, he dropped her as he reached for the stone. Kyo and Laguz scurried towards her with worry but no one else dared to make another move as the troll examined the stone, turning it with his hand carefully.

"Everyone!" Child shout-whispered, "Let's get out! Now!"

Everyone inched towards the door quietly, before beginning to run, then sprint. Mega and Chris held the door for everyone, as they all rushed to get in the next room.

"RROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRR!" The troll suddenly cast the little stone across the room, and threw his club across the room, as he stalked towards them.

If everyone was going fast before, it was similar to lightning now. Everyone was pushing everyone else inside. Chika and TNFG managed to fling a dead vine at the troll to buy time, but to no avail.

"Guys, come on, let's go!" Mega urged them.

The troll was nearing the two faster and faster, only inches away from grabbing them.

Mega turned around, pushing the thick door as hard as he could. "Chris, a little help here! We need a diversion or something."

"I am helping!" Chris panted against the heavy door before he suddenly shouted, "Take that!" and he blasted Hydra Cannon straight at the troll, knocking him a few steps back.

The two seconds it took to pause from the attack was all they needed, and they both smashed the door shut, leaning against it, breathing heavily.

"Just... in ...the nick of time..." Mega commented as he caught his breath.

"Whoa... What is this place?" Chris asked, as he stared at the wonder of a room they faced.

Little did they know, they had only merely entered the maze.

* * *

**I do NOT own not one of these characters, because I am not as awesome as some of these writers. XD  
I've decided to break it up into chapters, because honestly, Christmas was while ago.**

**I do hope everyone likes it, R&R so I can fix up whatever you think needs work!  
I'll see you all next chapter, and some people will make some appearances!  
**

** And I promise, there are a couple of more appearances that you all don't know about. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!  
So, when I was reading your reviews, a lot of you guys mentioned the riddles, which made me think a bit about the maze. Let's just say, in short, I am going to make it a little more different... **

**Disclaimer: As per usual, everyone belongs with their owners, and I own absolutely nothing... (Yet.) XD**

**And we shall begin! **

**Opening the maze...  
**

* * *

"Wow..." Mega said with widened eyes, stunned as he stared at the peculiar room.

"How... W-What do we_ do_?" Chika asked upon gazing at the room. Maybe she wouldn't admit it out loud, but this _really _freaked her out.

The entire room was empty space; it seemed to go on forever and ever with no end. There was absolutely no definition of walls or floors. Everything seemed to float around hopelessly forever and ever. It was a strange feeling to be standing on _nothing._.. Truth be told, it probably wasn't... Even though it felt like so.

"Whoa!" Kyo coughed, waving the air from her as she covered her mouth and nose. "Do any of you guys smell that?"

However, no one answered her as the majority of everyone pondered and attempted to explore the strange new setting. Some poked around, even jumped up and down but no one really tried to walk away from the group.

"There is almost _nothing_ here. Literally." Sheri added, with a dubious look at her friends. After all, how did they expect to find the answer to some sort of riddle answer in a white, empty, space?

"How are we EVEN standing here?" ML asked, staring at the ground.

" I don't know..." TNFG answered, scanning the area. " We should definitely be careful. I have never been in this kind of situation. It might be a trap."

"Great." Chris groaned. "This is just our luck."

"But then again, none of us have been in this kind of situation, either." Kaiimi answered. "There has to be some kind of thing in this room. Secret lever, light switch. Let's just look around. And try not to fall." She tried her best to sound cheery and positive.

"Well, in that case, guys, I think we found something... It's not a lever though..." Vinny called out to everyone. "It's just a mirror, really."

"Nonsense!" Anna chided with a slight smile, "Maybe there is a lever on the mirror."

ML, Chika and Kaiimi hurried to check it out. Champ scanned the area, for any possible marks of a trick before coming towards the group.

"Kyo, are you coming?" Anna called to her. Kyo had nodded, but still edged away from the huddle of her friends, holding her shirt over her nose, coughing a bit more violently.

"If we aren't drugged, how can this be possible?" Champ wondered as he walked closer towards the huddle. "A-A-ACHOO! Sorry." He sniffled lightly, rubbing his nose.

"Beats me." Kaiimi replied, crossing her arms, "All I know is that I feel horrible."

"Same." Laguz agreed, lightly holding her stomach, "I think we still have that hallucinogen in our system."

"No, because at the end Chris noticed that it was no longer made of water." Mega reminded her. "It stopped in that room."

"Still..." Ace lingered on his word, unsure as he spoke slowly, "It could have been possible."

"Guys, check it out!" Chris said, directing everyone's attention towards it. That's when Kyo caught her first glance of the tall, rectangle mirror that had a border of vines and leaves that wrapped it up and down, until near the top, where a green bud had opened briefly, before closing. What the heck?

"Christopher, it is just a mirror with a light." Zeena spoke quietly.

"I realize that. But why would you put a mirror in the middle of space?" He continued with a slight tone of impatience, "It has to be a part of the riddle_." _

_"_What if there is no riddle_?"_ Mega interrupted. "Maybe it's... Possibly... A secret door? Uggghh, I don't even know anymore." He put his face in his hands.

"Hey Ace, could you check the letter?" Sheri asked with a slight grimace. "Let's find out if you are right, Mega."

"Yeah, I'm getting it." Ace tugged the letter out of his pocket forcefully when-

**_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPP!_**

"Are you serious? I can't believe it!" Ace grimaced as he held up the two pieces of paper, ripped in half.

"What are we going to do now?" Kai piped up as she ran her fingers through her hair, with a heavy breath of anger mixed with frustration.

"Hey! It's not like he did it on purpose, okay? Calm down a little!" Anna called towards her, delivering to her the Stink-Eye stare.

"Obviously not!" Kaiimi yelled back. "Do you think we _chose_ to be here, either?"

"Don't give me your attitude! Why don't you go back to the troll, then if you don't want to be here?" She hollered in response, taking a step forward, closer to the flower, near Kai.

"Guys, calm down-" Mega had overheard the situation from near the door, and tried his best to stop the commotion.

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" They both bellowed at him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Chika shouted furiously.

"I JUST WANTED TO PARTY!" Laguz hollered, throwing her hands up in the air. "BUT EVERY TIME, SOMETHING HAS TO HAPPEN!"

"WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER-" Vinny said, shaking his fist.

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS-" Mega suddenly spoke again, yet with a different, more irascible voice.

"ALL OF YOU ARE JUST UNBELIEVABLE!" Sheri shrieked.

"Stop, everybody!" Champ pleaded.

"Oh, SHUT IT!" ML hollered at him, clenching her fists.

"Don't be mean to Champ!" Child defended, when ML launched towards her.

Suddenly, a mass brawl began between the friends. Fists were flying, hair was being pulled, everyone acting completely wild. Kaiimi and Anna were going at it, kick for kick and punch meeting bite. Child and ML were rolling around viciously, tackling each other. Chris and Ace were battling it out too, each striking each other maliciously. Even Zeena, who was always so quiet, was dodging and throwing hits at Laguz, who was throwing miscellaneous things she could conjure up. Sheri roared at Chika, who was riding her, clinging on while Sheri snarled in retaliation. Mega and Champ were delivering uppercuts and kicks at each other. TNFG suddenly jumped Vinny, conking him on the head furiously, who was pulling her hair. It seemed like even the mirror was involved, when the green flower began to spat out spores at only seemed to bring upon even more chaos. For example, Kaiimi and Anna, who both seemed to take a big inhale before turning around viciously, facing Vinny and TNFG before tackling them both automatically.

It was, in other words, massive chaos. Things only worsened when one of them pulled out a large hammer.

"**STOP IT! EVERYONE! YOU ARE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART!"** Kyo screamed, suddenly rushing towards the madness with outstretched palms between the fighters, her shirt still over her nose.

All of the malicious fighting halted to a complete stop. Everyone stared, some with raised fists or hammers, others with their hands in front of their face, hands curled around each others hair. There was silence, as each person stared at Kyo, not even uttering one word.

Kyo cleared her throat. "We-"

"GET HER!" Someone shouted from the fight and almost immediately they all dropped what they had been doing and ran towards her, with bloodshot eyes and manic smiles.

**_THUD!_**

They all paused once more, whipping their heads around, staring.

"It couldn't..." Vinny walked closer up to the mirror, curiously.

_**THUD!**_

Vinny backed up, with a slightly frightened expression on his face.

Silence emitted throughout the room between the rest of them. Some were curious, some were anxious and some were just a little scared.

But their thoughts were all the same.

_What in the world was that?_

_It couldn't have been..._

_ How?_

_I wonder who'll be at the party besides us- _

Well, most of them.

_**THUD. THUD. THUD.**_

A long, thin crack began to form across the mirror.

The mirror began to shake slowly, and faster.

The noise changed.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**_

It became an eerie sound, as if it was a laser.

It suddenly halted again.

No one moved.

**_BAM!  
_**

Suddenly, the mirror erupted, chunks and shards of glass all flying everywhere in the endless space, forever and ever. Some chunks were luckier, piercing the vines rather than falling to their 'doom.' Child yanked down ML, as she flew towards the ground. Chris flung himself towards ground, escaping into his shell. Ace ducked, barely missing the shards. Everyone else either clutched their heads and fell to the floor, ducked, or covered each other.

One particularly fat glass piece had flown directly towards the plant and jammed into the green plant, smashing against it forcefully enough that it knocked it off of the vine, and tumbling down the space, until it faded away into limbo.

And just like that, everyone felt some kind of jolt run up their spines, lifting their mood with them. Kyo stared, her eyes huge but empty as a thousand things rushed through her mind at that moment.

"I...Am so sorry, ML." Child looked truly devastated when she turned her head towards ML, the tough girl who had been grasping her hammer. "I had no idea-"

"It's okay, Child. I should be apologizing." ML spoke, lowering her hammer.

Chris turned to his buddy. "I'm sorry too."

Ace nodded his head, "Same here. I just have no idea what happened to us."

"I do."

Champ, Ace, Chris, Zeena, ML, Child, Kai, Mast, Laguz, TNFG, Chika, Anna and Sheri all turned their attention to the sudden voice.

He peeled off his green hoodie, revealing light brown hair and blueish-green eyes.

"Mech? Long time, no see." Chris greeted politely, with a nevertheless, puzzled expression on his face. "Why were you...?"

"It's a long story. But guys, listen. That was no hallucinogen. That was-"

Vinny suddenly face-palmed. "Of course."

"You know?" Mech questioned.

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo interrupted, quite out of nowhere. "IT WAS THE SMELL! I TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS SMELLING SOMETHING!" She shook Champ excitedly, "I KNEW IT!"

"But how come only you smelled it?" Chika asked curiously.

"Hmmm... You know, the mist back in the other room may have had an affect on our sinuses. I know it did mine." Champ rubbed his nose again.

"Champ, you are right." Mega cut in, his eyes widening. "Kyo, you were the first one out of that room and one of the last to go in, so that must be why..."

"Or I just have better senses than you." She smugly grinned. "Kidding."

" Well then, I was half right." Vinny grinned slightly, continuing, "I thought it was Ivy. _Poison_ Ivy." He groaned, "I can't believe we didn't see that coming."

"None of us did." Sheri comforted, "It's okay."

"Let's just be glad none of us actually killed each other." Child spoke quietly, still a bit shaken. ML patted her shoulder a bit, nodding.

"Yet." TNFG reminded her, with an attempted grin.

"I half-expected her to jump out of nowhere." Chris replied earnestly.

"Everyone, we have to stay on task. Mech, was there anybody with you?" Zeena reminded everyone seriously, focusing the attention back towards Mech.

But Mech wasn't listening anymore.

Mech's face had paled and he swiftly turned around.

"Wait!" Chika called. "Mech? Come back!"

He had vanished after he said one last thing under his breath.

"Oh no."

**Hey guys! I know this is an usually short chapter, and this really isn't a proper ending.  
I am taking a vacation from FF for a while, and I don't really know if I will be back for a long time. It's not drama or anything, I promise. C: I really wanted to finish this story before I leave, but there isn't enough time. So I think this might be the last chapter I post for a while. If out of nowhere I get hit with an extreme need to write/finish this story, I'll come back to post it. But this is the last part for a while (As if before that you guys weren't waiting forever) So with that, I'll see all of you sometime hopefully, if I can.**

**Bye guys!**

**This was one of those few times that didn't save my work, and forced me to restart. -.-**


End file.
